


Gratuitous Reference

by bl00dw1tch



Series: The Heylin Dragon of Metal [3]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase is tired, Dragon of Metal, Jack makes pop culture reference 1/?, Wuya is proud... and worried, chase fails to recognize pop culture reference 1/?, jack fails to recognize foreshadowing, poor jacks got homework, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dw1tch/pseuds/bl00dw1tch
Summary: Train, eat, gossip, train.Jack laments the return of his worst foe--homework.
Relationships: Jack Spicer & Chase Young
Series: The Heylin Dragon of Metal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625380
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Gratuitous Reference

"AYE-- **_FUCK_ ** \--!" Jack shouted in pain, right before face planting into the citadel floor., his staff clattering as it slid away from his grasp. Chase kept his face flat, but there was a part of him that found this amusing. Jack  _ had _ been to one to ask him to not hold back so much. 

"Get up. We run the drill one more time," the immortal ordered, smacking Jack's back lightly as motivation, finally letting himself smile at the furious yowl it earned him. 

As Jack scrambled up to grab his staff, Chase readied himself. Jack approached cautiously, knuckles white from how tight he gripped the weapon. He mirrored Chase's stance as well as he could before asking, just in case, "Ugh--feet about this far apart, right?" 

Chase gave him a nod of approval, "Yes--loosen your grip and move your hands. Separate the staff into thirds," Chase repeated, waiting till Jack had complied with a satisfied grunt. He inched closer now, preparing to strike, "Call out the lines I'm targeting as you block them!" 

Jack doesn't even have time to agree before he's reflexively pivots his staff to protect his head from the first blow, "High left!"  _ CLACK! _

"Right low!"  _ CLACK! _

"Left loW--RIGHT HIGH--!"  _ CLACK _ **_CLACK!_ **

"Good!" Chase rewards the quick reflexes, backing off for a moment before darting back in.

"High line!"  _ Crack! _

"Low line!"  _ Crack! _

"Mid left--mid right--"  _ Crack  _ **_Crack!_ **

"Aaaand Mid sssstriKE!"  _ Crack! _ "WOO!"

Chase made a face at his celebratory whoop, moving to give him a whack to the neck--only to be blocked once more, and whapped in the ribs in retaliation, "Hey! You said we were done!" 

Chase looked Jack in the face. His apprentice sounded annoyed, but his face was absolutely smothered in glee for managing to land a hit. He considered making him go again as punishment--but instead he just sighed and pulled back, grabbing Jack's staff from him abruptly, "So I did... Tolerable work, Spicer. I may make a warrior of you, yet." 

The human beamed at that. Chase ignored it, turning to return the weapons to their rack, "Go have lunch. I will return for you after an errand--until then, your time is yours. Just try not to destroy anything while I'm away." 

"Ah--okie doke, sir. Will do!" He agreed, clearly still too buzzed from the adrenaline to even attempt being snarky about it. Chase waited for him to scramble off, watching to assess his condition. He didn't seem to be limping, but that could just be because the pain hasn't had a chance to settle. Chase thinks… He may have swung a little too hard when he swept his legs out earlier.

But that doesn't matter--he's alive, he knows how to handle a nasty bruise. Chase can relax. He's got things to do. Evil Ceo and stocks things.

~~~

Jack was busy scarfing down a bowl of hastily reheated fried rice and scrolling through his phone when he was very rudely interrupted. 

"Jack, what on  _ earth  _ are you wearing?" 

The boy in question looked up in surprise at Wuya's disgust layden voice, eyebrows turning up in confusion as he glances back down at his black and red gi. He doesn't bother swallowing before he answers, "Uhhh… M' new uniphorm?" 

"So Chase is… Actually taking your training, what, seriously?" She asked, less disgusting and more… Pleasantly surprised, really. 

Jack nodded vigorously, turning in his chair to face her, finally managing to finish his mouthful, "Oh my  _ god _ , yeah! It's crazy, Wuya! Like, I expected something when I won the competition, obviously, but not… Not  **_this!_ ** " He explains excitedly. 

Wuya couldn't help but to smile, strutting down to sit across from him, "Well, I am glad to hear it. It's about time someone whipped you into shape," she joked, grinning coyly at Jack's unamused glare, "But besides that--How has first day of training gone? I assume well, because you're not passed out or crying, but still." 

Jack snorted at the last part, stirring up the rice as he speaks, "Honestly it's uh--not bad? I mean, could be better but I had definitely expected worse. Like a 10k run and 3 sets of 20 pushups, situps, an' squats or something, but nope!" 

"Oooh?" 

"We just meditated in the morning, and then spent the rest of it drilling with those uuuh--" he snaps his fingers, looking for the word, "Bo staffs! Yeah, those. Apparently I did ok--'tolerable work.'" 

Wuya nodded with a 'not bad, not bad' facial expression, "Woooow… You've certainly had a day, then. And it's only noon." 

"Right! He said he had to go out for a bit, but uh, when he gets back we're gonna do something else," he continues, trailing off a big with a grimace, "Shit, I hope I didn't jinx myself by bringing up the 10k..."

Wuya laughed heartily at that, reaching forward to pat his hand, "Oh ho, no Jackie dear, you're fine. Chase wouldn't make you run in the afternoon. No one does that!" 

"I heard Ashley goes on afternoon jogs?" 

"Yeah, well, that's  _ Ashley. _ " 

"Fair enough," he conceded with a joking smirk, finally taking another bite of his rice. Wuya stood up and circled around the table to him, ruffling his hair roughly as he passes, nearly shoving his face into his bowl.

"Chances are he'll be showing you some basic Martial arts, or maybe even studying. Just pay attention and I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a quicker learner than most--when you  _ want _ to be."

"AWW thanks!" Jack said exaggeratedly, putting his hand over his heart and making a mocking face as if he was tearing up in joy, "I already knew that~"

Wuya rolled her eyes as she sauntered off, leaving Spicer to his lunch.

~~~

Chase returned about two hours later, looking very glad to be back--if it was even possible for his face to actually look genuinely at ease. 

Regardless, Jack was waiting for him there--fiddling with the security cams and getting them mounted to the walls, while music blasted from his Helipack. The same song he had been listening to that morning. The Heylin lord crossed his arms with a frown.

" _ Spicer _ _. _ " 

Jack wobbled is surprise, nearly dropping the cam before he steadied himself again, pulling it to his chest and dropping to the ground with a nervous smile in greeting, "Hey, you're back! Sorry, wait--" he interrupted himself, shoving the camera under his arm, twisting around to shut off the music, "There--There! Ok, so, hi! Um, what's next?" 

Chase wanted to scolded him for working on the security system, but… It wasn't like he gave him anything else to do. And he did say he was free to do as he wished. Urgh. 

"Follow me," he said in exasperation, turning to the stairs. Jack followed, discarding his Helipack and camera on an end table as they passed it--he can pick it up on his way back. 

"Aaaare we gonna do any more physical training? Kung fu? Tai chi? Muay tai?" Jack couldn't help himself from asking, jogging to keep pace with his mentor, "I honestly wasn't expecting to have as much fun as I did with the staffs earlier, so I'm feeling like, WAYYY more confident now! Plus you're a really good teacher so that's going to help even  _ more,  _ I'm just super excited to actually reach a level where I can take people on hand to hand, ya know? Oh, wow, those stupid monks are going to be SO fuckin' surprised once I show them what I can  _ do-- _ " 

Chase smirked to himself, letting the boy ramble for now. The monks  _ were _ going to be surprised--and that's the understatement of the century. But, as much as he undoubtedly needed it, physically conditioned was not next on the agenda. 

"Tragically, no, we are not working on your nonexistent martial arts skills next," He began, stopping in front of the umpteeth set of massive double doors along the cliff face catwalk circling the inside of the citadel. He pushed them open, and gestured for him to walk inside. 

Jack  _ hmphed _ in retort to the insult, but stepped in anyway. His eyes widened in awe.

"I, uh… Never had you pegged for a bookworm, Chase. This is a lot." 

Chase gently pressed Jack forward with a hand to his shoulder, ignoring the comment, "Any Lord worth their weight in salt has a library, Spicer," he said, pointing for Jack to sit down at the nearest desk, while he made his way to the shelves of scrolls and older looking volumes. 

"What do you know of the cardinal elements?" 

Jack folded his hands in his lap awkwardly, "Oh, we're jumping right in, ok, uh--those are the regular, like, mythology based ones right? Avatar the Last Airbender? Water, Earth, Fire, Air?" 

Chase gave him a look, "Avatar the what?" 

Jack grit his teeth before shrugging, "A cartoon about people who can control those elements--" his eyebrows suddenly furrowed in a scowl of realization, "Like the Xiaolin monks! Shit, I'd never even made that connection before now!"

Chase looked confused, but Jack clearly was not--so he just nodded along, "So you know what they are--good. What about how those elements are related to one's birthsigns, and personality?" He asked, setting a pile of scrolls to Jack's left, and a relatively short stack of books to his right. 

Jack shook his head, "I was never very big on astrology, soooo zilch." 

Chase sighed in subdued frustration, crossing his arms, "Then these documents will teach you." 

"Um--stupid question, I already know--but how exactly is this important? Like, learning about the elements  _ themselves _ I could understand, for countering during battle or whatever but… Personality assessments? Seems pointless." 

"I never said anything about this had to do with the monks, Spicer." 

"... Oh." 

"I will have one of my warriors bring you dinner. You will read till sunset, then you will return to your room, and sculpt another lotus with the scraps of your last one," Chase ordered, making his way to the door. He glanced back over his shoulder before closing it, "I suggest you pay special attention to aspects of people governed by  _ Air _ ." 

And with a distinct creak and clack of latches, Jack is alone. He lets out a tired breath, letting his arms go limp as he glared at the parchment. 

"Fuckin'  _ homework _ ."


End file.
